Light A Way
by farxaway
Summary: Aurora is a young, passionate teenager. Her world is forever changed when she meets her hero.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The scent of the ocean whipped at my nose. My nostrils flared allowing the lovely smell to travel in me. My lips curled up into a small smile. My toes playfully toyed with the cold sand. Each grain delicately fell and tickled my pale skin. I felt at ease with the dark atmosphere that surrounded me.

I brought myself off the ground and walked towards the calm water. The cool water raced up the shore as if trying to escape, but in the end it was dragged back into the vast depths of the ocean. My feet dared to come in contact with dampened substance. A sensation ran through me as the liquid rounded the edges of my bare foot. I walked along the border of the sea with only my thoughts to keep me company.

The sun began to rise over the dark horizon signaling me it was time to part. I walked a distance away from the beautiful place. Before going any further, I turned around to take in one last mental snapshot of the landscape. I came here at minimum once a week, but I always missed its absence.

With silent footsteps, I slipped into the hushed house. The faint sound of snoring was carried through the narrow corridors. I brought myself to the kitchen, whose walls were devoured with apples. Carefully, I opened the cupboard door to retrieve a bowl. Cereal danced in the air waiting to descend to the bowl.

My room was small and quaint. Photos of past memories hung on the ugly yellow walls. Papers lay disheveled on the brown comforter. The wooden shelves contained volumes of books. Clothes rested on the cold hardwood trampled on by their owner.

I looked out my only bedroom window to see a seagull perched on the rim of the house's gutter. My attention soon strained from the winged creature to see the familiar Volkswagen parking out front of my house. I quickly picked up my bag that was slung on the headboard of my bed and ran out the house.

I lunged into the car as quickly as I had opened the door. The car smelled of a pine forest odor. In the driver's seat, Catherine, my best friend, stared at the off radio. "Cat, what are you doing?" I laughed.

"Trying to figure out why the radio won't work," she told me while glaring intently at the technology.

"Well, the car is like ancient," I smiled. Her eyes darted at me. I laughed. "Hurry up, we are going to be late for school," I said. The Volkswagen sped down my street making the outside world become a blur.

The March air smelled delightful as I stepped out of Catherine's car. I stood for a minute, eyes closed, soaking in the moment. "Aurora, are you coming?" Catherine called to me. I nodded faintly.

Students rushed through the halls of school. I put in my combination and unfastened the locker. My hands guided along the bindings of each textbook grasping the ones needed for my classes. I poured the books into my bag. With Catherine by my side, I took off down the crowded halls. "I'll see you in chemistry," Catherine said as I came to the door of my homeroom. I nodded in agreement and retreated to a desk.

Nonchalantly, I rested my chin on my hand. Strands of my dirty blonde hair slid against my face. Math had always been the easiest class for me. I tended to slip out of focus and into a daydream.

At my lab table in chemistry class, Catherine couldn't talk about her spring break plans. Abruptly, she stopped gabbing when the teacher stood before her with a stern look. "Sorry," Cat muttered. The teacher exited and words began to flow out of her thin lips. "You know Bryson was staring at you in the hall," she said excited.

"Catherine," I sighed. She was so determined to get me involved in the dating world.

"What? He's kind of cute," she smiled.

"Cat, I have told you a million times I am not interested," I whispered in a lower volume so the teacher couldn't comprehend.

"You have never even given anyone a chance," she declared.

"I'm waiting for the right guy," I admitted.

"How will you know who the right guy is if you haven't explored," she said confidently.

"I just will," I scolded.

"Are you ladies finished?" announced the teacher.

"Yes," we said in unison.

The final bell of the day rang in my ear as I sighed in relief. I lingered in the halls waiting patiently for Catherine.

"Ready?" said a familiar voice behind me. My head moved up and down, and without another word we were on the road. Catherine took a different route that day. This path passed the beach. I gazed at the beautiful scene yearning to dig my feet in the soft sand.

My house was still as I entered the threshold. My mother sat still engulfed in a book on our plush couch. She glanced out of her deep concentration becoming aware of my presence. "Hey honey," she greeted sweetly.

"Hey mom," I retorted, "How's the book?"

"Fantastic," she replied. Without another sound, I rushed to my secluded room. The sun washed my room with light. I toppled on my bed drained. My eyes shut only for a mere second until snapping open. My body rose off the very comfortable mattress and over to my bag. My intelligence came in handy when it came to homework.

My hand recoiled from the pencil as I placed the last mark on my math homework. Little time had passed. My mind swam in the ocean, swimming alongside the various species of water creatures.

Boredom started to overtake me. Gray clouds were rolling in, covering the sun. Suddenly, I marched out of my room aiming for a specific location. My mother lay stung on the couch in a deep sleep. Noiselessly, I cracked open the door just enough to squeeze my thin frame out. The wind had become a bit harsher than in the previous hours.

I followed my usual path and arrived with little trouble. The waters collapsed into the shore. The shore was deserted on this side of the beach. That was what I loved most. My feet dragged me closer to the water. Soon enough, I could feel the chilly liquid stroking my toes. Walking further in, the water came up to my knees. An urge to swim erupted within me. I dove head first in the very cold sea water. I resurfaced, smiling with glee. I waded in the water. My feet barely touched the bottom. Lightning bolted across the dark sky. Thunder followed in pursuit. I swam toward the shore. It had become difficult. How could I have been so foolish?

The current held me, allowing me to swim no further. I yelled for help, but the roar of the thunder drowned out my cries. Also, the beach was desolate. My attention was directed towards the crashing of several waves as they contacted the sandy land. I felt the water surrounding me being pulled towards the vast ocean environment. An immense wave took its form. Panic filled my every limb. Before I could let out a futile scream, the wave crushed me with its prevailing strength. My body was pulled to the bottom of the ocean. Instantly, I swam to the surface. With much difficulty, I gasped for air as the rough wind thrashed at me. My eyes darted towards another wave slowly being constructed. Although my legs and arms were moving, the water again retrained me. Hope evaporated from me. I closed my eyes to await the crushing water. This wave was nothing compared to the first. The monstrosity collapsed onto me, causing my body to hurdle to the ocean floor once more. My body slammed against the jagged ocean ground.

Pain exploded in my limp body. Light headedness befell me. My lungs were begging for air. I yearned for the surface, but my body was paralyzed. My eyes slowly drifted shut. Blackness shielded me. Unconsciousness took control.

Something was compressing my chest. I could faintly make out a faint whisper. My vision was black. I willed to open my eyes, but I was unsuccessful. I felt numb. The squeezing sensation commencing from my upper body was incessant.

Suddenly, I felt air entering my body. Lips swept over mine. My heart slowly picked up a beat. Instantly, my eyes shot open. My vision was shadowy. All I could formulate was a foggy figure hunched over my disheveled body. My view soon became comprehensible. My eyes swept over the stunningly handsome male. His eyes were yellow sprinkled with brown specs. They were magnificently gorgeous. My attention drew away from the man and focused on the pain seizing my body. Instantaneously, my vision clouded once more. I could sense the darkness returning. I then slipped back into my comatose state.

My eyes shot open. I was staring at a bland white wall. "Aurora!" exclaimed a voice that I recognized to be my mother's. My eyes turned to her direction with a questioning look. "Oh, honey I was so worried," she kissed my forehead. I was bewildered. My gaze then searched my arm. I found an IV tube attached to my fair skin.

"What happened?" I asked struggling to remember.

"You don't remember?" she asked. I shook my head. "Honey, you almost drowned."

Then, it all came back to me, the great effort to beat the water. I recalled the strong waves pulverizing me. But what I remember most were those yellow orbs. Those gorgeous, mesmerizing eyes.

"There was a guy," I started. "He saved me, I think."

"The paramedics informed me," she smiled. She knew nothing further than that.

"Do you mind if I rest a while?" I asked.

"Of course, honey," she said then followed with a light kiss on my forehead once more.

I lay in my hospital room, alone. I tried to slip back into sleep but failed. The image of the young male's orbs floated through my head preoccupying me. Why was I so mystified by him?

Five days later I was released from the hospital. My hero's identity was still unknown to me.

I returned to school two days afterward. Catherine treated me as fragile doll. "Catherine, I am fine," I sighed aggravated. I skipped into my homeroom eager to retreat from my best friend.

My first class was a foggy memory. I was engulfed in an engaging trance. My mind circled around those boy's golden orbs. They had me hypnotized.

Spring break commenced the following week. Cat was traveling to Aruba by her family's side. My mother was engaged in her legal business. That meant I was free to be by myself. Since my near death experience, my mother became hesitant on condoning me to go to the beach. Subsequently, I felt no fear towards the marvelous place. The whole debacle was my fault. For my mother's sake, I would stay away from my paradise despite the fact that I yearned to return.

The sun's rays blinded me as I stepped out the front door. The air smelled fresh. I strolled down the vacant street in the center of town. A small bookstore grabbed my interest. I pulled the front entrance door open. A light ting originating from a bell followed in suit.

I ventured to a metal bookshelf that detained dozens of books. My hands began to shuffle through the delicate books. I soon discovered a paperback that satisfied me. I searched for the checkout desk. Whence I found it, I also unearthed an individual whose face was secreted by the white pages of a book.

"Excuse me, I would like to purchase this," I pronounced gently. The book began to lower from the male's face. The initial facial detail I noticed was his eyes. I stared into them. The golden eyes with the brown flecks gazed right back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My eyes bore into his luminous orbs. Time seemed to solidify. My heart picked up a fast rhythm. My breath was frozen sold in my throat.

I studied his physical characteristics to the very last detail. He had shaggy blackish brown hair that swept across his smooth forehead. His eyes formed an almond shape encasing the golden irises.

I snapped out of the state. I swiftly walked over to him. I sucked in a mass amount of oxygen before releasing the words. "I would like to purchase this book," I repeated. He remained sustained in silence. My hand pushed the paperback tenderly across the chipped metal desk. His hand slithered to meet the book halfway. He grasped the bind simultaneously when I discharged the book. The hush atmosphere lingered as the man rung up the item. I studied the lines that ran across his palm. I gazed at the shape of his delicate hand and the fingers that extracted. My momentary distraction was broken when I heard the keys of the cash register clicking. I dug in my pocket rummaging for the exact price I had anticipated. Before he could speak, I handed him the right amount and waited. His fingers slipped the bills hesitantly while he mentally counted the quantity. The drawer of the register that sheltered the green paper flew open. He placed the total into the right slots.

"Have a nice day, ma'am," he said rough, but gently. His voice rang in my ears. I grabbed the book and slowly journeyed out of the store. I cautiously opened the entrance to the small store. I felt the spring air against my skin. The air smelled like roses. Before retreating home, I turned to look through the window which detained my rescuer. His eyes were locked on his book. I could see his pupils flowing with the words that he read silently. Suddenly, his eyes fled from his entrancing book and traveled into my darting stare. An electric feeling flooded through my veins. Embarrassed, I ambled home.

My mother was still absent from the house when I arrived to the isolated house. My mind was racing with an unstoppable speed. He was floating through the rapid river that deluged my head. I rested my head against my superannuated bed. I cracked open the frail pages of my newly bought book and began to studying the words of the author.

The book took me into the night. I was so engulfed in the description inscribed in each piece of paper. By the time my mother entered the door, I took in the last two words. I shut the book closed and marched myself to the presence of my only parental figure. The lanky female who shared the identical color eyes as me walked into my room. She swerved into the tales of her day and threw in a few questions about my day. I saw the worry gleaming from her every expression. I wanted to speak up and cease the worries that flooded her veins, but I hushed my unspoken words. She leaned into me and embraced me with all her strength and fled to her bedroom.

I elevated from the plump mattress and motioned myself towards the window that revealed the dark night that swept through the earth. I looked up to the stars as they glowed down watching me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on each breath that I inhaled and exhaled. Soon I reached the point of relaxation. My eyes slowly unlocked, and the dim atmosphere that captured my room consumed me. I placed my body on the mattress once again and dove into the pool of dreams.

I tried not to think about the beach or the mysterious golden eyed gentleman. I pined for the vision of the foam on the glistening rim of the waves. I wanted to dig my feet into the soft luscious tan substance.

I wrapped myself with my hideous comforter and concentrated to the reality that concealed my fantasy. Part of me wanted to rebel against my mother's desperate orders, but my better judgment voiced over.

The stillness of the aged house was biting away at my sanity. I felt like a bird caged up, except I was not prisoner. I had the ability to break out of my cage. I grabbed my bag and headed out not knowing where I was going.

My unpaved trip brought me to the front of the small book store I had explored the previous day. Mentally, I told myself I had come to buy books to capture the long hours that dragged on of this break. If only this lie were the truth.

Summing up all my courage, I strolled into the business with casual style. My eyes peered to the counter there he sat with a different book in hand. My stare strayed away and turned towards the thousands of books that subsided in the space. It was like a sea of books with only two swimmers to indulge on the adventure that lay in the depth of the water. I spent a grand amount of time in the store. I scoped the description of at least a hundred books that were formatted on the backs of each tale. One had really stuck with me. During this whole process, I noticed the yellow-eyed man casually stealing a glance toward my direction. I bought the book without any words exchanged between us.

This was my annual routine for the rest of the break. On the last day of break, I continued my custom and revisited the small town business. I did not see the presence of the store's clerk. He was not stationed at his desk. I nonchalantly sauntered further in.

Suddenly I bumped into a large object. My feet lost their stability, and my weight dragged me to the cold wood floor. I groaned in pain as the ache initiated in my head like a detonated bomb.

"Are you alright?" questioned a concerned voice. My eyes fluttered up to the male figure that stood overtop me. My head nodded back and forth effortlessly. His hand extended towards me. They held the offertory of kindness. I stood up with my own power. His gaze was on me, I was sure of it. "You sure come in here a lot." He actually noticed me?

"I lovebooks," I said not revealing the whole truth of my incessant visits. Unintentionally, I brushed any invisible dust from my slender body. I could feel the heat rise in my flushing cheeks, and I deluged in embarrassment as it now settled in.

"Do you need any help finding anything?" he questioned with a charming grin that made my heart melt.

"I think I'm good," I confessed, regretting the words as I said them. I turned and ambled to the various shelves that cradled books of all genres. After what felt like an hour, I selected a story that seemed reasonable. The duration of time I wasted on the hunt for a book my mind was in another reality.

Lately, it seems like my subconcious mind was in different universe. I orbited around one planet that held mysteries waiting to be discovered. The asteriods that soared around me were oblivilant to my peripheral view.

"You all set," he said as I approached the register.

"I think so," I admitted.

I paid him in full for the literature. "Well I'll see you around," he smiled cheekily. My heart beat raced, competing with each beat prior to be faster.

"Yeah," I said softly.

The book flew onto my bed when I entered the threshold of my personal living space. I was not in the set mood to explore the journeys the pages held. I was in the mood to use the rest of the day wisely and efficently. The time that spring break detained was winding down fast.

My yearning for the ocean had not died at all. The flames of my desires were immune to the extinguishers trying to make it extinct. The smell of the salty air only ignited my smoldering wishes. Hasn't it been long enough?

Before I could stop to blink, I stood infront of the beach. The wooden gate, that lay on the perimeter of the beach, seperated me from my oasis. I sided with my better judgement and decided to just view the paradise rather than venture onto it. I sighed heavily. The waves that crashed onto the shore seemed to be begging me to investigate the pits of their entrails.

"Hey," said a male voice deriving from behind me that registered to me as familiar. I turned to see my golden orbed rescuerer trailing in my direction.


End file.
